Split Timeline
The Split Timeline Theory is one of the commonly accepted theories concerning the chronology of The Legend of Zelda games. This theory, in particular, is one of the two hotly debated theories among fans, the other being the Single Timeline Theory. In 2006, the director of most recent Zelda games, Eiji Aonuma, stated that the timeline within the Zelda series did indeed follow this order. Interviewer: When does Twilight Princess take place? Eiji Aonuma: In the world of Ocarina of Time, a hundred and something years later. Interviewer: And the Wind Waker? Aonuma: The Wind Waker is parallel. In Ocarina of Time, Link flew seven years in time, he beat Ganon and went back to being a kid, remember? Twilight Princess takes place in the world of Ocarina of Time, a hundred and something years after the peace returned to kid Link’s time. In the last scene of Ocarina of Time, kids Link and Zelda have a little talk, and as a consequence of that talk, their relationship with Ganon takes a whole new direction. In the middle of this game Princess, there's a scene showing Ganon's execution. It was decided that Ganon be executed because he'd do something outrageous if they left him be. That scene takes place several years after Ocarina of Time. Ganon was sent to another world and now he wants to obtain the power... {'' Nintendo Dream Interview with Eiji Aonuma }http://www.thehylia.com/index.php?subaction=showfull&id=1173582355&archive=&start_from=&ucat=19& The theory states that after the ending of ''Ocarina of Time, the Zelda timeline separated in two timelines: the Adult Timeline and the Child Timeline: *In the Adult Timeline: The events of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time take place. When Link pulls the Master Sword from its pedestal and is sealed for seven years, he unintentionally lets Ganondorf enter the Sacred Realm and steal the Triforce of Power. Ganondorf then goes on to conquer Hyrule, but Link (who had awakened after seven years as the Hero of Time) defeats him. Subsequently, Ganondorf is sealed in the Sacred Realm by the Seven Sages. As his tasks are done, Link is sent back in time by Princess Zelda to relive his lost years, and the Child Timeline is presumably formed. An unspecified amount of time after being sealed, Ganondorf escapes from the Sacred Realm and threatens Hyrule once again. Without the Hero of Time to protect Hyrule, the Gods are forced to flood Hyrule. Centuries later, the events of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, and later The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, unfold. Another theory states that in the opening sequence of The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, Link and Tetra are searching for a land which they could call a new Hyrule. This theory also opens up the fact that the Hyrule from The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap may be the new Hyrule Link and Tetra were searching for, putting it a few generations ahead, and explaining Link and Zelda's friendship in the game. Seeing that The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures clearly comes after Minish Cap, it remains unexplained how they returned to the regular Hyrule. *In the Child Timeline: Link, who has been returned to his childhood from the Adult Timeline, has a little talk with Princess Zelda, warning her (and presumably the rest of Hyrule) of Ganondorf's true intentions and as a result of this their relationship with Ganondorf changes. Because of this it was decided that Ganondorf be executed because he'd do something outrageous if they left him be. Sometime afterward, Ganondorf is exposed, subdued, and brought to justice.Ancient Sages: His name is... Ganondorf. He was the leader of a band of thieves who invaded Hyrule in the hopes of establishing dominion over the Sacred Realm. He was known as a demon thief, an evil-magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness... But he was blind... In all of his fury and might, he was blind to any danger, and thus was he exposed, subdued, and brought to justice. {The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess} and the Ancient Sages try to execute him; however, because he bears the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf survives the attempt and breaks free of his shackles, killing one of the Sages in the process. The remaining Sages manage to seal Ganondorf into the Twilight Realm, setting up events for The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask is also thought to be placed in this timeline, a short while after Ocarina-Link warns Hyrule of Ganondorf's treachery, due to the fact that Epona is now ridable. How the older games on the NES and Super Nintendo fit into this timeline has not been made completely clear as of yet. Although hints have been dropped in the more recent titles, the way people react to these hints has lead to a wide array of different theories (for example, some say that all of the older titles occur after The Wind Waker, others that Wind Waker's 'Alternate' Imprisoning War legend suggests that they take place after Twilight Princess with Four Swords Adventures bridging the gap, others still that the NES and SNES adventures are split over either timeline). References Category:Timeline http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=RXN1BF65WjI